


Who's It Gonna Be?

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Awkward Encounters, Cliffhanger, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: There’s a running bet who the new wrestler (Y/N) is going to date. Two big names in the business have their eyes on her, but the choice will eventually be hers. [Requested by @LuckyLucy92 (AO3)]





	Who's It Gonna Be?

“Dream for five.”

“What? No, he’s not her type. And I don’t think she’s his.”

“Still. Add it to the pot.”

“Fine.”

You walked up just as money was being exchanged. Xavier Woods jumped to see you. Karl Anderson quickly hid the money behind his back. You whistled. “Am I interrupting something?” It was hard not to giggle as they shared a guilty look.

“Nothing,” Karl rushed. “Just a betting pool.”

That sounded like fun. “Cool. How much is it to join?”

Xavier sputtered, “um… I don’t think it’s one you would… ah, one that you would like to join.”

“Why not?” You went for your wallet. “Is it for some video game league? I don’t know much about it so someone might benefit from my ignorance. Or I could get lucky.”

“Lucky. Right.” Xavier gulped. “Still.”

Your gaze flitted between them. Finally, you crossed your arms. “Alright. Spill. What is this really about?” A bet that they didn’t want you participating in? Must’ve been about you. Maybe who would make you cry in the ring first? How fast you’d tap? Xavier and Karl were still standing awkwardly. At least Karl had put the money in his back pocket. “I’m not leaving until one of you talks. And I if have to drag both of you to the ring to find out-“

Both of them scrambled to tell you not to. Xavier got it out first. “No, don’t do that. It’s a bet to see who you’re going to date first.”

“What?”

Karl agreed. “Some guys are betting for themselves. A few are betting just to make a few extra bucks off their friends.” He shrugged. “You are in high demand, miss Y/N.”

You chuckled. “You guys are exaggerating. It’s not like every single guy is vying…” you drifted off as the guys blushed guiltily. “It can’t be everyone-“ You sucked your teeth at Xavier’s sheepish face. “Seriously? Who isn’t on the list?”

He pointed at Karl, who shrugged. “I’ve got my hot Asian wife. I don’t need to be in the pool, and I don’t really care who you end up with.”

“Which is why you are in charge of the money.”

“Correct.”

“Brilliant.”

Taking the money from his back pocket, Karl sighed and looked at the wad. “Guess we should start returning the bets.” Xavier groaned and was about to take his part back when you stopped him.

“No, it can keep going,” you said. “You haven’t told me who my top bidders are. May the best man win.”

Xavier eagerly thrust his bid back into Karl’s hands. They started squabbling again as you continued on your way. In high demand? You still doubted that.

***

Until you started noticing things through your day.

Dolph saved you a chair in catering while it was busy. He chatted you up and made you laugh, which wasn’t unusual but he seemed to be trying harder. Then Finn noticed how your hair was curled differently. Called you “extra beautiful this evening, Y/N.” And Ariya Daivari managed to pop out of nowhere each time there was a door to open. The world could have been yours by the afternoon with so many people coming out of the woodwork, willing to work for your every whim. Except for two. The roster may have had their top picks, but so did you. And they were absent. Which hurt more than you thought it would.

You were starting to wish that you were still blissfully oblivious when you walked into another disagreement.

“It’s barbaric.”

Dean Ambrose sucked his teeth at Shane McMahon. “It’s just a little fun. I was planning on splitting my cut with her when I win. Maybe take her out someplace extra nice.”

“That might be a little difficult to plan. Maybe you should just ask her instead of counting your chickens before they hatch?”

“What? Like you’ve got a better chance than I do. Go ahead. Ask her. She’ll say no.”

You bit back a laugh. “Ask who what?” Both men jumped, and you had to smile. “Sorry. Am I allowed to ask who you’re talking about?” For a split second, you thought they would bluff. But one took the chance and made the most of it.

“Actually, we were talking about you.” Shane walked over to you and put his hands in his pockets. Then suddenly as he was brave, he was at a loss for words. “You see… well… there’s this thing, a bet, that’s been going around.”

“Mhmm.” You crossed your arms.

“Yeah,” Dean added. “It’s… um, to see who you would-“

“End up dating first? Yep. I happened to walk in on one such transaction just this morning. Are you both included in the pool?” Damn, you wished you had a camera. Their faces were priceless.

Shane recovered first. “I am. And I was just about to find you to ask you out. If that’s okay? Just because I’m the boss’s son doesn’t mean I’m expecting special treatment. I don’t want you to think I’m misusing my position.”

You shuffled on your feet. “And I never wanted you to feel that I was interested in you only because you are the boss’s son.” The air froze in your lungs. And your blood in your veins too. Both of them looked somewhere between shock and… something you couldn’t read. Dean’s face read with a bit of brokenness too. You couldn’t have that. “And Dean… I always felt like I couldn’t have you either. I’m new. You’ve been wrestling your whole life, using it to keep living. It started out as a hobby for me. Both of you were the unobtainable dream.”

“I’m not unobtainable.” Dean struggled to do keep his hands from enveloping yours. They flattened against his thighs. “And it doesn’t matter how you started. You’re here, with more passion for the life in your little finger than some of the guys have in their whole bodies. It’s one of the many things that… make me, um, attracted to you.”

Shane nodded. “Same with me. You’ve got the talent, the look, yeah. But so do a lot of people. With you, this is more than just a sport or a paycheck. You’re dedicated to the people around you. Anyone who can see the good in everyone in our business is a rare find.”

“I don’t know,” you chuckled. “Sometimes it’s hard to say something good about a few of them. Like Carmella,” you added, referencing your recent feud. Dean and Shane laughed too. Weakly.  

An uneasy silence fell between you. One man kept statue-like still. Waiting. If your choice was against him, he might crumble to dust. But if it came to it, he could rebuild. The other kept fidgeting. Looking around through glances at you. If you didn’t want him, he’d become volatile. Though he’d try to save it for the ring. As for you… well. Your mind was running a million miles an hour. First, both of your top picks wanted you. Both would be willing to lose you if you didn’t want them back. The speed of your neurons boarder lined on speed to the point of comatose. Moving but stuck still. You took a deep breath. Their bodies snapped to pay attention to you.

The silence was broken by another shuddered breath. “So, what do we do now? I mean, I’d like to be courted. An antiquated term, but I’d get to know you both better. And if you guys want or need to fight, the pride in me wants more than a game of rock-paper-scissors,” you joked. “But I don’t want you two to have a match. Both of you tend to be… a bit extreme in the ring when you’re focused on a goal. Our first date isn’t going to be in a hospital.” You were smiling, but they nodded. Understanding.

“Then who gets to ‘court’ you first?”

“It’s up to you. And when too.”

“Yeah. Tonight. Tomorrow, if you want to think about it. Next week.”

“It’s your choice.”

“Who’s it gonna be?”

Leader or the Lunatic? McMahon or Ambrose?

_Who are you going to choose, Y/N?_


End file.
